Existing known types of portable post supports often provide a solid post support with the post embedded therein, or even other than a solid base, do not provide for a portable support available for a vertical post to be supported therein or through.
Also, none of the known types of portable post supports provide for portable support, as well as facilitating the embedding of the post in the ground or other horizontal support surface, as well as the base thereof, for additional portability of support.